Recibí una carta
by princess-morgana44
Summary: -MimixKoushiro ONESHOT- Koushiro finalmente se decide por dejarle a Mimi una carta que expresa mas o menos sus sentimientos pero anónimamente. ¿Podrá nuestra carismática chica averiguar quién fue quien dejó la carta?


**nota:** Algo en español para variar xD espero les guste!

* * *

Miles y miles de personas y él quería entregarle una carta a Mimi Tachikawa. ¿Qué era esto? ¿el juego de "haz reír a Mimi"?, de ninguna manera Koushiro hubiera pensado en algo así hasta que un día, vio en la televisión por casualidad, que una chica le dejaba una carta a un chico en su casillero anónimamente y pensó que era una buena idea. Así ella se enteraría de lo que él pensaba y nadie cargaría con responsabilidades, presiones y momentos bochornosos e incómodos después.

Por supuesto! Era buena idea, hasta tentomon se lo confirmó, ese era el último empujón que el necesitaba.

Koushiro comenzó a escribir:

" _Tachikawa Mimi-san:_

 _Últimamente he estado pensando mucho en ti, nunca lo hubiera imaginado, pero no sé qué haría sin tu ánimo y amistad. Mimi-san es alguien con quien me cuesta hablar, porque somos bastante diferentes en todo sentido._

 _Pero mirar hacia otro lado me resulta casi imposible, especialmente porque nos hemos vuelto a encontrar después de mucho tiempo. Quería decirte que me gustas, me gustas hoy, no sé mañana, no sé la semana que viene. Todo lo que sé es que cada vez que escucho tu voz es como música para mis oídos y cada vez que te veo me deslumbras._

 _Mi intención era escribir algo corto, pero tuve y tengo tantos pensamientos en mi mente sobre ti que no puedo evitar decírtelos, y espero algún día tener el valor para no escribir cartas e ir en frente de ti y decírtelos._

 _Te quiere, tu admirador"._

Al terminar de escribir Koushiro estaba temblando un poco con los nervios, ¿había escrito mucho?, ¿será que Mimi se tomará tiempo para leerla toda?. Nada estaba dicho, solo tenía que dejar esa carta en algún lado que Mimi fácilmente la encontrara y listo!... pero qué pasaría si se daba cuenta de que era él la persona anónima?. Solo esperaba que no lo descifrara.

* * *

Al día siguiente, nuestro genio entró en su salón de clases (más temprano que cualquiera) y en el banco de Mimi, dejó su carta anónima en un sobre blanco en el espacio para los libros.

Para cuando el salón estaba lleno de sus compañeros de clase, Koushiro temblaba de los nervios cada vez que escuchaba la risa de Mimi fuera del salón en donde hablaba con unas chicas.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando nuestra chica deseada fue a su asiento, dándole los buenos días a su amigo, quien tartamudeando un poco y algo sonrojado le devolvió el saludo.

-¿Hm?... ¿qué es esto? Ella tomó con sus finos dedos la carta y la guardó en su bolso para leerla después más tranquila.

En estos momentos el pelirrojo había dejado todo al destino, y conociendo a su amiga... esto no iba a ser sencillo.

* * *

Mimi comentó a Sora en un momento antes de salir de la escuela que había recibido una carta. En verdad eso la puso feliz eso, nunca le había pasado algo semejante! Era emocionante!. ¿Era anónima? ¿tendría el nombre del emisor en ella?, no podía esperar a leerla.

Al término de las clases se aseguró de salir sola hasta un parque cercano cerca del mar, y así se sentó a leer la misteriosa carta. Se había arrugado un poco, Mimi se preocupó porque seguramente alguien se había esforzado para escribirla y había reunido el valor para ponerla en su banco, pero no había tal crisis, aún podía leerla.

Cuando terminó, oh cuando terminó... tenía las mejillas teñidas de rojo y una sonrisa empapada en cariño. Resulta que era anónima... era anónima! ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Quién escribiría eso?, pensó mucho en alguien, pero hay muchas personas en su clase y en su escuela para adivinar con ta-te-ti.

Esto definitivamente requería investigación minuciosa. ¿Mimi realmente quería saber quién era el señor anónimo? Pues _claro_!. Era la primera vez que recibía algo así y quería saber el nombre y apellido de la persona que sintiera esas cosas por ella, al menos para recordarlo con cariño o poder contar que una vez recibió una carta de amor.

* * *

En su casa, un fin de semana tranquilamente sentada en su cama se puso a pensar en la persona que había escrito tales cosas dirigidas hacia ella con tanto cariño, con la carta allí en frente suyo para poder releerla y pensar con cuidado.

" _Puede que sea una broma de alguien hacia la chica nueva"_ pensó para sí misma. Sí, podía ser... o quizás alguien sí sentía cosas muy lindas por ella.

Primero que nada, Mimi era alguien que si apenas conoces, puede que te agrade enseguida. Porque si intercambias palabras con ella, es vivaz, buena consejera, siempre va a lo último de todo. Pero si la conoces más a fondo, tal vez sea tu elección seguir siendo su amiga o no... ya que se darán cuenta de que también es algo mimada, gruñona de carácter y puede que te diga las cosas directamente sin pelos en la lengua. Pero apenas se muestra en ella, porque todo lo demás lo tapa, es más que eso, más que una cara bonita... es encantadora, se preocupa por los demás, su carácter casi nunca cambia, recuerda cada momento vivido y hace que la vida valga la pena, y ve belleza en donde casi nunca la hay.

Por eso pensó que tenía que ser alguien que la conozca bien... eso la dejaba con sus amigos. _"Yamato-san, Taichi-san, Jyou-sempai, Koushiro-kun and Takeru-kun"_ pensó. Uno de ellos había sido, definitivamente… reeleyó la carta nuevamente.

" _Últimamente he estado pensando mucho en ti, nunca lo hubiera imaginado, pero no sé qué haría sin tu ánimo y amistad"... "entonces somos amigos?, ¿fue uno de los chicos?"._

" _Mimi-san es alguien con quien me cuesta hablar, porque somos bastante diferentes en todo sentido"... "¿Mimi-san?... ¿quiénes me llaman con ese honorífico?, casi todo el mundo excepto por palmon que me llama solo por mi nombre... la gente que no conozco me llama con ese honorífico, y el resto de mis amigos y conocidos me llaman Mimi-chan"._ Se puso a analizar cada cosa que encontraba en la carta.

" _Somos diferentes en todo sentido? A qué se refiere? Todos somos diferentes. No puedo averiguar nada con eso."_

" _Pero mirar hacia otro lado me resulta casi imposible, especialmente porque nos hemos vuelto a encontrar después de mucho tiempo"... "Así que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar?, por supuesto, si llegué de América hace poco"_ rió.

" _Quería decirte que me gustas, me gustas hoy, no sé mañana, no sé la semana que viene. Todo lo que sé es que cada vez que escucho tu voz es como música para mis oídos y cada vez que te veo me deslumbras."_ Al leer esto nuevamente, no volvió a sonrojarse como antes, pero se quedó pensando en quién sería capaz de escribir tales cosas.

" _Parece algo que Yamato-san escribiría... aunque quienquiera que sienta algo así escribiría cualquier cosa parecido a esto. Pero voy a descartar a Yamato-san y Taichi-san ya que tienen cosas con Sora-san, Jyou-sempai dijo que tiene novia ahora... no sé si creerle pero debería, lo descartaré. Takeru-kun... lo descartaré"_ rió mientras se le vino una imagen de Hikari a la mente.

" _Mi intención era escribir algo corto, pero tuve y tengo tantos pensamientos en mi mente sobre ti que no puedo evitar decírtelos, y espero algún día tener el valor para no escribir cartas e ir en frente de ti y decírtelos."_ Finalmente terminó de leer la carta otra vez y se sumergió en pensamientos.

" _Descarté a todos... no, quién quedó?... Koushiro-kun?. Fue él?. Bueno, esta parte concuerda bastante con él, es la única persona que conozco que no para de pensar ni un segundo. Pero no creo que le falte valor, es decir, todos estuvimos en el digimundo y pasamos por muchas cosas, y todos tuvimos valor... pero Koushiro-kun es más inteligente que todos nosotros, siempre lo fue._

 _Pero fue él el que escribió esta carta para mí?, es decir, siempre lo estoy molestando y esas cosas, incluso en clase, pero no creí que en verdad sintiera cosas por mí. Debería enfrentarlo?, no... ¿qué le diría si lo hiciera?, es mejor que no"_

En ese momento palmón, que estaba dormida en otra habitación, vino a conversar con Mimi.

-Mimi, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Leyendo una carta- Le mostró a su compañera digimon lo que había recibido.

-¡Qué bien! ¿De quién es?, es algo corta.

-Es porque no es una carta cualquiera, es una carta de amor!, es la primera vez que recibo una- comentó con una sonrisa.

-Ah, ya veo, una carta de amor... ¿No sabes de quien es, Mimi?.

Nuestra chica negó con la cebeza. –No dice su nombre, es anónima-

-¿Tienes alguna pista?-

-Bueno... pienso que tal vez fue Koushiro-kun?...- seguía pensando, tal vez estaba equivocada.

-¿En serio?! Koushiro-kun fue? Pero Mimi, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Mimi volvió a mostrarle la carta a su amiga que se había sentado a su lado. –Es una forma bastante formal de llamar a tu amiga, cierto?. Tan solo descarté a personas que creí que no habían sido y llegue solo a él-

-Ya veo- dijo palmon bastante sorprendida. –Qué inteligente Mimi-

Ella rió. –No tanto como Koushiro-kun!... aunque no es tan bueno con las cartas anónimas- _"Siempre fue el chico genio pelirrojo, a demás de su querido amigo y compañero de clase y compañero de aventuras con los digimons. Debí haberlo imaginado, desde que volví y él se sonrojó varias veces en mi presencia. No debería decir nada y esperar por la confesión del genio... espero se apresure"_ sonrió dulcemente Mimi pensando en la única cosa que se le venía a la mente cuando pensaba en Koushiro: su cabello rojo.

Pero no era solamente eso, pensamiento tras pensamiento y un montón de recuerdos fluyeron por su mente. Incluso cuando estaba en América, él le enviaba mails y mensajes, e incluso cuando niños (aunque le molestase un poco) no podía ignorar sus comentarios, porque siempre les estaba ayudando a saber qué pasaba en el digimundo. Le echó una mirada a palmon que estaba aún a su lado.

-Palmon, ¿Qué piensas de Koushiro-kun?

Su compañera se tomó un segundo para pensar. –Me agrada mucho!, recuerdo esa vez en que me ayudó a rescatarte a ti y a tentomon de las ruinas en forma de laberinto, y también cuando Mimi estaba en América me ayudó a poder verte cuando los demás veían a sus compañeros-

-¿Si?, es muy amable ¿cierto?. Sonrió Mimi.

-Claro que sí!- le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Tenemos los mismos recuerdos palmon, pero yo conozco un poco más a Koushiro-kun. Por ejemplo... sé que fue adopado por los Izumi, su mejor amigo es Taichi-san, le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos, pero cuando lo hace es con un abrazo, es muy cálido expresándose con palabras y también parece tener un gusto extraño en la comida como yo-

-Mimi, de repente empezaste a hablar mucho de Koushiro-san- palmon rió y Mimi la miró algo sorprendida de ella misma.

-¿Eh?, tienes razón... debería guardar esta carta- le echó una última mirada al final... " _Te quiere, tu admirador"_... sonrió para sí misma _"tonto, si me quieres, dímelo pronto"_. Y así guardó la carta en su cajón con cariño hasta esperar las palabras de su amigo que la hagan sonrojarse aún más cuando le diga esas palabras en persona. Para cuando eso ocurra, Mimi creía saber lo que iba a contestar.


End file.
